


yes indeed

by hyuckiefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, hyuck gets a little insecure, kinda spicy at the end and also some swearing, tiny fight but not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckiefairy/pseuds/hyuckiefairy
Summary: they could always tell what the other needed just from one look, and that’s probably why it hurts donghyuck so much more than usual when mark pushes him off tonight.-or donghyuck reads some mean comments and just wants some hugs, but mark pushes him off anyways (and then they make up)(ps summary is more angsty than the real story)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 463





	yes indeed

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is named after a drake song and what about it

mark and donghyuck have always understood each other on levels deeper than they ever would’ve thought.

(especially with the fact that years before they had begun dating, their feelings toward each other started out with a very clear and genuine hatred between them, but who cares about that)

after being friends, best friends for years, and dating ever since the storm of the summer of 2017 passed, they had developed a strong connection between them that only continues to grow stronger. they know each other just as well as any childhood friends would, although they had spent the first 13 or 14 years of their lives without even knowing of the others existence. without even knowing that they would meet a boy that would be able to carve such a deep spot in their hearts. they know each other’s limits, when someone is joking around and when they aren’t, when to drop the whole “annoying friend” act, and be the boyfriend that they are for the other behind cameras.

it’s different when it’s just the two of them. they have fun together, of course they do, that’s a big and important part of a relationship to both of them. but they also spend a considerable amount of time in silence, sometimes listening to music, but always just laying there together. in each others arms and looking at each other, enjoying the company of the person that managed to leave such a big impression on their heart and soul. and because of that, they can read each other so well. they can tell how the other is feeling just from the slightest looks on their faces, you would probably even think they could read each other’s minds at this point.

they could always tell what the other needed just from one look, and that’s probably why it hurts donghyuck so much more than usual when mark pushes him off tonight.

with all the hectic schedules and different promotions going on nearly 24/7, they had finally all had a couple days of break. time to themselves to relax and spend time together like they had done before things had gotten so crazy. it’s the second day of the break, and the 127 members decide to huddle up and have a movie night.

mark and donghyuck had been promoting with superm and dream respectively, and it had, admittedly, put a bit of a damper on their relationship. they had tried to call or text as much as they could between shootings or practices, but there’s only so much time to spare with a job like theirs. mark was a bit more busy than donghyuck, and it had made him feel bad that the older didn’t contact him as much as he said he would, but he knows what it’s like, so he tries to not let it get to him. it is bound to make anyone feel a little distanced if they spend that long apart from their significant other, after all, but hyuck decides to pay it no mind. he felt a bit off tonight, in a weird mood that made him feel a little distanced from the rest of the group although they were all in very close quarters, sharing only a couple couches and loveseats.

maybe it was because he had spent the last few hours alone in his room thinking about things, getting a bit nostalgic, and maybe it was because he had read some things online that didn’t make him feel great about himself.

donghyuck firmly decides it was both.

however, hyuck had always been the braver one between him and mark. he’s feeling upset and he knows what he needs. so as the members finish crowding into the living room, donghyuck settles right next to marks side and looks at him from his seat, squished between him and jaehyun. mark looks back, their eyes meet and he gives the younger a small, soft smile. donghyuck knows for a fact that the way he’s feeling right now is written all across his face, and the fact that it’s mark, who could tell if he was upset from the smallest crease in his eyebrow, means that he could definitely see how the younger boy felt, and hyuck knew it.

“guys come on, the movies starting! into the spider verse, let’s get it!”

taeils voice grabs their attention and they both turn towards the screen. a few minutes into the movie, donghyuck hasn’t forgotten what he was here for. some warm, comforting cuddles, preferably from his boyfriend. so, he turns towards mark on his left and grabs his arm, hugging it to his chest with both arms, consequently getting settled closer into marks side. he felt himself feeling lighter already. just as he goes to lay his head on marks shoulder, mark nudges him off with his elbow that’s now digging into donghyucks ribs.

he knows his boyfriend isn’t always a fan of skinship, and most of the times donghyuck is doing it, he’s doing it loudly and full of aegyo. obviously trying to get marks attention, and maybe even annoy him a little bit.

but he knew that mark could tell how he was feeling right now, and he could feel his heart drop and his chest clench a bit when he’s gently shoved off, mark clearly trying not to make a scene during the movie.

donghyuck had looked at him again, trying to see if something was up, but mark was invested in the early scenes of the main character, miles, in the spiderman movie.

‘of course he would be focused on a spiderman movie,’ donghyuck thinks with a slight sad fondness, ‘such a mark thing to do.’

so, he shrinks a bit down on the cushion and tries to get into the movie. it’s very easy to get distracted though, since he had seen this movie when it first came out and all the lights were off, with it mostly quiet aside from the occasion comments from yuta and johnny or small laughs at the funny parts.

it’s almost too easy for him to start thinking again, thinking about the comments and posts that range from small to big jabs at him, but all hit with the same force of disappointment and sadness.

donghyuck hadn’t had much time lately to keep up with things that were being said online, and he always had a problem with letting his insecurities get to him too quickly when there was nothing to distract himself with. so when he finally sat down during their break and read some, they seemed to stack up the weight on his heart more and more.

feeling like this, he always resorted to physical affection. it had a way of making him feel better without actually having to talk about something so personal and, in his opinion, embarrassing.

so when he tried to cuddle up with mark after weeks with just a few swift kisses on late nights before bed and he came up short, it only increased his strangely upset mood even more.

donghyuck got upset, crossing his arms and figuring, ‘well if mark won’t hold me then someone else will have to do’ because he just wants some cuddles god damn it, so he looks to his right. jaehyun sits there watching the movie with amusement in his eyes, smiling at something funny that donghyuck had missed while sitting there distracting himself in his own thoughts. he’s leaned slightly towards hyuck looking very, very easy to slide up to. jaehyun never refuses his hugs after all. them being roommates had brought them surprisingly a lot closer than he would have thought.

he figures he isn’t risking much with the small possibility of being rejected again, he already feels bad enough so how much worse could it really get? he scoots over a bit and slings jaehyuns left arm around his own shoulders, snuggling into his side. jaehyun looks down and smiles at him and goes to ruffles his hair saying, “hey, haechannie,” in a warm voice. jaehyun was always good at making him feel comfortable. he takes a glance over at his boyfriend, who seems to not have noticed that hyuck had moved at all.

the feeling of being held makes him feel a bit better, although he’d much prefer if the arms around him were marks, and he closes his eyes for a second and takes a breathe before fully focusing on the movie.

about twenty minutes later, now almost completely into the plot again, donghyuck feels a hand slide onto his thigh from under the fuzzy blanket and down to his knee. a small squeeze is placed on his knee as the hand wraps around his thigh as much as it can.

donghyuck lets out a sigh and glances over to mark, who’s looking at him already, trying to watch for hyucks reaction. as they continue to stare at each other marks hand moves up his leg and inwards a bit, settling about halfway up on the inside of his thigh.

he knows mark likes his legs a lot, which means that whenever they’re close he loves to lay his hands on the youngers thighs and rest them there. and donghyuck likes mark a lot, so he has no problem with that whatsoever. it’s a small habit that had developed between them sometime when the lines had blurred between them being friends and starting to be more, and donghyuck has grown very fond it.

he loves how warm marks hands are on his bare skin, the shorts from his pajamas leaving his legs exposed, and he missed how it felt to be this close with his boyfriend.

so when mark moves his hand up a little bit more and starts to draw small lines back and forth on his thigh with his thumb, donghyuck just about loses his mind. the touch is so intimate, something for just him and mark, and he loves it so much.

jaehyun lets him go easily when hyuck pulls away and he watches as jaehyun snuggles back up into the pillow next to him almost unconsciously, still with his attention on the movie. with much less fear of being rejected, donghyuck leans back over into marks space.

even if it hadn’t been intentional when he was nudged off earlier, he doesn’t wanna push mark at all. so, instead of fully snuggling up, he lays his head down one of marks broad shoulders he’s come to love resting on.

“hyung,” donghyucks voice is small trying to catch just marks attention, only wanting to look at mark again and although hyuck thought he may have said it too softly, mark turns to meet his eyes.

and donghyuck may have accomplished a lot in his career, but right now he takes most pride in the fact that he is the recipient of that look, that so very _mark_ look that only he gets to see. full of genuine admiration and warmth and security and everything donghyuck needs in this moment, and he lets himself fall into it.

after some time of heavy eye contact, mark leans down just slightly to press his lips to the top of donghyucks head and into his soft, slightly curly hair that looks so cute on him.

“i love you, donghyuck,” is whispered onto the crown of hyucks head, and he must have had to ascended into a new dimension by now.

it’s not totally uncommon to be called by his real first name by mark, like it is with other members, but it still makes his heart swoon every time, and he falls deeper as those syllables roll off of marks tongue. forgetting about his worries from earlier, he feels mark lean his cheek onto the top of hyucks soft curls and he never wants this moment to end.

they spend the rest of the movie snuggled up just like that, with mark continuously rubbing up and down donghyucks thighs to keep him warm and make him feel safe, trying to make up for not seeing how upset his sun had been before the movie started. he wants to help him to feel better about whatever was wrong, knowing how donghyuck likes to cope through touch.

as the movie ends nearly all the other members are visibly tired, some even having drifted off within the last scenes. mark and donghyuck exchange goodnights with the members, promising taeyong they’ll turn off the small dim lights before heading to bed, as everyone exits the living room in favor of crashing into deep sleeps in their own rooms.

once everyone has left and it’s just the two of them, mark turns towards hyuck on the couch to grab his attention.

“i know there’s something wrong, and you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but i’m sorry for not noticing and pushing you off earlier. it wasn’t on purpose, really, i wasn’t paying as much attention as i should’ve been, hyuck. there’s been a lot on my mind lately with the whole new group and stuff and i know it’s not an excuse to brush you off, but i’m really sorry for making you feel bad, baby.”

mark looks genuinely concerned, like he’s scared he hurt donghyucks feelings really badly and he never wants to do that to his sunshine. hyuck can tell marks really sorry about it, even if it wasn’t a huge deal, and it makes him appreciate his boyfriend even more.

“hey, it’s okay, hyung. thank you for being worried, you big baby, but don’t scrunch your face all up, you’ll get wrinkles.” donghyuck says to lighten the mood a little, and reaches up to smooth out the crease on marks forehead from his furrowed brows with his fingers.

his hand drops back down into his lap as he starts playing with his fingers. he looks down and keeps talking.

“you pushing me off wasn’t really what was getting at me anyways, even though it did make a kinda sad.. i was just reading some stuff online earlier on my videos and it wasn’t really giving me a lot of nice thoughts, if you know what i’m talking about.” donghyuck finishes and trails his gaze back up to mark again, letting out a soft breath.

mark grabs him by the cheeks with both hands, firmly but also softly as not to hurt him, and starts placing tiny kisses on his face. first on his left cheek, then the right, and finally a softer and lingering kiss on his forehead before he pulls back.

or at least, when donghyuck thought he pulled back, because about two seconds later mark was leaning back in to place one last kiss on the tip of donghyucks nose, making hyuck giggle.

“sorry, couldn’t resist,” mark says, joining hyuck and giggling softly as well.

“but, you know, it’s okay to feel like that sometimes. we all think those things about ourselves when we look at what people are saying about us, but you just gotta remember how incredible you are, baby. you have to see yourself how i see you, how all your fans do, right, sunshine?” mark finishes.

donghyuck gets a little flustered at marks use of pet names, although he’d never admit it, and mark can only tell as he feels his boyfriends cheeks heat up in his hands from where he’s still cupping them. donghyuck feels better already, mark always knows just what to say to get him out of his slumps.

“yeah, i suppose you’re right, markie,” hyuck says playfully.

he hears mark say a light “damn straight” before he’s tackled down onto the cushions of the sofa with mark on top of him, holding himself up by his elbows beside hyucks head, and before he knows it he’s being kissed.

he’s being kissed properly for the first time in weeks, but what feels like years when their lips are finally touching and moving together. marks lips are so soft against his and he lets out a quiet breath against them at the feeling of content.

marks hands move to donghyucks legs to lift and spread them slightly so he could get between them, getting the better angle he was looking for and kissing the younger boy even deeper.

one arm stays propping himself up, while the other trails down to donghyucks thigh where he squeezes a little harder than he was during the movie. hyuck opens his mouth to make a small, high sound and mark takes the opportunity he created to slide his tongue inside his mouth, meeting the smaller boys tongue to kiss a little more sloppily.

they kiss more while mark continues to run his hand higher up the tan thigh and squeezes the supple flesh multiple times, clearly finding enjoyment in it. donghyuck lets out a string of several small whimpers as he does so, before mark pulls his lips away, leaving one more kiss on the boys lips below him and starts to move his kisses farther down. from his chin, to all along his jawline. even some behind the tan boys ear and mark’s pleasantly rewarded with breathless sounds coming from the beautiful boy.

when mark gets down to his neck, that’s really it for him. mark channels all his love from these last weeks through his kisses, and when mark loves, he does it passionately, just as passionately as he’s moving his lips and tongue along the sensitive neck, drawing pretty noises from his boyfriend on the sofa. finally picking a spot and sucking on it. donghyuck _moans_ at that, high and loud, and mark has to stop to remind him that there are other members that could still be up, although he doesn’t know how much donghyuck registers his words judging from his glazed eyes.

mark finishes sucking a few more small hickeys into his sunshine’s skin, knowing they’ll disappear by the time promotions start back up, and when he’s inevitably done, donghyuck is left breathless and red in the face. mark isn’t very much better though, face just as red even though he was the one doing the kissing.

“do you wanna go to bed now, baby?” mark asks while donghyuck threads his fingers through marks hair over and over.

donghyuck lets out a little whine but nevertheless nodding, wanting to disagree, but figuring they should stop now as they’re both sharing rooms with someone.

“okay... lets go markie, but we’re staying in your room tonight! i still want some cuddles.” he demands, and mark would never say no, even though he’s sure he doesn’t actually have a choice.

mark pulls them up from the couch, remembering to turn off the lights so he won’t have to get a scolding from their leader tomorrow, before he laces his hand with donghyucks and they walk towards marks room.

once they make it inside they see taeyong isn’t in bed, so mark checks his phone, seeing a text from their leader reading,

**12:46 am**  
_i noticed haechannie was upset earlier, im glad he’s feeling better although i wish you could’ve made him feel better a bit quieter! i’ll be sleeping in jaehyunnie and haechans room tonight if you need me, boys_

mark shows donghyuck the message, knowing what it means, and they share a look of excitement.

within seconds mark is being pulled to the bed with the sound of a few giggles from both boys in the air, and his shirt may hit the floor before he even lands on the mattress, but that’s neither here nor there.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for readingggg comments and kudos r always much much appreciated also thank u to all who left kudos on my last work!!! much love to everyone<3


End file.
